


only if for a night

by spring



Category: Intelligence (US TV 2014)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Humor, the first not so much, well the second is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring/pseuds/spring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Riley and Gabriel's time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short and awful i am so sorry but there aren't nearly enough fics for this fandom yet and it makes me sad

You tell yourself it’s natural, being a mostly-straight woman with a healthy sexual appetite, to be easily attracted to a man like Gabriel. You haven’t had a proper lay in what seems like years, anyway, and he’s looking at you in that way he always does, eyes soft and probing all at once. His disheveled appearance doesn’t help matters, either; his hair is mussed and his sweat-soaked shirt rides up slightly to reveal his happy trail and oh god, Riley, don’t you dare follow that path, don’t you _dare._

 

“See something you like?” he inquires coyly, and your eyes snap back to his, ready as always with a retort. “Not much _to_ see,” you state, watching as he scoffs and takes a step forward, leaning forward to whisper in your ear, scruff chafing tantalizingly at your cheek. “Don’t be so sure about that, princess.”

 

Before you even have time to reply, his breath leaves your ear and travels to your neck, and you feel rather than see him smile as you inhale sharply. “W-what the hell, Gabriel?”

 

“Shh,” he hums, silencing you with a chaste kiss to the lips. “If you want this as much as I do, Riley, don’t ask any more questions.”

  
You let your bodies do the talking for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motels are awful, basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an itsy-bitsy drabble unrelated to the last. hope it's at least a little better, though.

It’s 2am and Riley just wants to sleep. Of course, Gabriel, being Gabriel, is intent on being a nuisance. 

She directs her attention to the arm currently preventing her from slamming the door in his face, trying her damnedest to ignore his pleading expression. “C’mon, Princess. Don’t look so sour. It’s just one night. You won’t even know I’m here.” 

It’s a lie and they both know it. “No, Gabriel.”

“Lillian won’t be happy if she finds out the woman assigned to protect Her Majesty’s Most Secret Weapon let him sleep on a roach-infested mattress.”

She sighs and reluctantly steps away from the door, because he’s right, and because of course they would arrive at a motel where the only two available rooms are either (a.) way too small or (b.) a formicophiliac’s quite literal wet dream. 

“Fine. Just be quiet and don’t touch anything.”

Ignoring the way his eyebrows wiggle suggestively, she huffs and shuts the door behind him, crossing over to the bed and sitting before he can even think of doing the same. “You get the floor, though. I don’t care if a colony of microscopic insects claim you as their new territory, I’m not letting you hog the blankets. Again.”

He ends up with most of the covers, anyway. The thieving bastard.


End file.
